dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Man to Man
Detalles thumb|350px|Man to Man *'Título: '맨투맨 / Maen tu Maen *'Título en inglés: '''Man to Man *'También conocida como:' Man to; Man X Man *'Género:' Drama, Romance *'Episodios: 16 *'Cadena: '''jTBC *'Horario: Viernes y Sábados 23:00 *'Periodo de Emisión:' 21-Abril-2017 al 10-Junio-2017 *'Banda Sonora:' Man to Man OST Sinopsis Es una historia de amistad entre un actor que es una estrella Hallyu Yeo Woon Gwang (Park Sung Woong) y que ha sido famoso durante mucho tiempo y un guardaespaldas dotado con derechos especiales de investigación Kim Sul Woo (Park Hae Jin), que se convierte en guardaespaldas de la estrella por algunas circunstancias inevitables. Reparto thumb|250px|Cuadro de Relaciones *Park Hae Jin como Kim Sul Woo *Park Sung Woong como Yeo Woon Gwang *Kim Min Jung como Cha Do Ha * Yun Jung Hoon como Mo Seung Jae * Chae Jung Ahn como Song Mi Eun * Jung Man Shik como Lee Dong Hyun Personal de NIS * Jang Hyun Sung como Jang Tae Ho (Jefe del Departamento) * Kang Shin Il como Im Suk Hoon (Director de NIS) Personas cercanas a Cha Do Ha * Kim Byung Se como Cha Young Seok (Padre) * Kim Bo Mi como Park Song Yi (Amiga) Chewing Entertainment * Lee Shi Un como Ji Se Hoon (CEO) * Oh Hee Joon como Yang Sang Shik (Jefe de Equipo) * Han Ji Sun como Choi Sul Ah (Estilista) * Choi Ah Jin como Son Jung Hye (Maquilladora) Personas cercanas a Mo Seung Jae * Kim Hyun Jin como Jang Bi Seo * Jun Gook Hwan como Mo Byung Do Persona cercanas a Song Mi Eun * Oh Na Ra como Sharon Kim * Lee Min Ho como Mo Jae Young (Hijo) 104 * Chun Ho Jin como Legislador In Soo Baek * Tae In Ho como Seo Ki Chul * Moon Jae Won como Jefe de Equipo Yong Otros * David McInnis como Petrov (Oficial Ruso) * Shin Joo Ah como Pi Eun Soo * Lee Joon Hyuk como Director Lee * Yoon Seo Hyun como Director Yoo * Maeng Sang Hoon como Robert Yoon (Agente Y) * Son Jong Hak como Director Park * Cha Bo Sung como Empleado de la Tienda Cameos y Apariciones Especiales * Lee Seol Goo como Sargento Choi (Vendedor de armas ilegales) (Ep. 7) * Jung Dong Gyu como Fiscal General (Ep. 8) * Song Joong Ki como Empleado del Banco (Ep. 9) * Nam Goong Min como Actor (Ep. 10) * Baek Soo Ryun como aliada del Legislador Baek (Ep.14) * Kim Yeo Jin como esposa de Lee Dong Hyun (Ep.15 y 16) * Kwak Kyung como Director Ma Da Shik (Ep.15) * Lee Do Yeob como Productor Choi (Ep.15 y 16) * Kim Min Young como Fan de Yeo Woon Gwang (Ep.16) Producción * Director: Lee Chang Min, Kim Sang Ho * Guionista: Kim Won Suk * Productores: Park Joon Seo (박준서), Hwang Ji Sun (황지선) * Compañía Productora: Drama House, Mountain Movement Story Audiencia Fuente: TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Curiosidades *Con el fin de que el actor principal pudiera cumplir con los horarios de filmación de una manera adecuada, se decidió que el drama sería emitido en el 2017 y no en el 2016 como estaba planeado originalmente *El director Lee Chang Min y los actores Park Sung Woong y Lee Shi Un trabajaron anteriormente en el drama Remember. *Los actores Park Hae Jin y Yun Jung Hoon ya habían trabajado en el exitoso drama East of Eden en el año 2008 hasta el 2009 el cual llego sobrepasar los 30 puntos de ranting. *Los actores Yun Jung Hoon y Jang Hyun Sung ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Vampire Prosecutor. *Los actores Park Hae Jin y Chae Jung Ahn trabajaron anteriormente en el drama Hot Blood. *Los actores Chae Jung Ahn y Jung Man Shik trabajaron anteriormente en el drama Entertainers. *Los actores Park Hae Jin, Kim Bo Mi y Chun Ho Jin trabajaron anteriormente en Doctor Stranger. *Los actores Chun Ho Jin y Jung Man Shik en Good Doctor; Chae Jung Ahn y Oh Na Ra trabajaron juntos en el drama The Gang Doctor. *Los actores Park Hae Jin y Kim Bo Mi trabajaron anteriormente en My Love From the Star. *Los actores Park Hae Jin y Kim Hyun Jin trabajaron anteriormente en la película Cheese in the Trap *Los actores Kim Bo Mi y Jung Man Shik trabajaron anteriormente en Neighborhood's Hero *Los actores Tae In Ho, Kang Shin Il y,David McInnis y Song Joong Ki (Aparicion especial) trabajaron anteriormente en Descendants of the Sun *La primera lectura de guión se llevó a cabo el 3 de Octubre de 2016. La filmación inició el 17 de Octubre de 2016. Parte de la filmación se llevó a cabo en Hungría. *El 29 de diciembre de 2016 a través de Naver se lanzó un sumario con tomas de la trastienda, escenas con el equipo de filmación, entre otras. *La filmación del drama concluyó el 06 de Marzo de 2017. *Es un drama totalmente pre-producido. *La mansión utilizada en el episodio 1 es la misma que se utilizó en el drama Cinderella and Four Knights. *En el episodio 1 el personaje Yeo Woon Gwang realiza una parodia de Descendants of the Sun. Específicamente la escena del vino y el beso. **En este mismo episodio, se hace mención al drama My Love From the Star, en el cual trabajó Park Hae Jin anteriormente. *La casa en donde vive Yeo Woon Gwang es la misma utilizada en el drama Lie To Me. *El 7 de abril Netflix adquirió oficialmente los derechos exclusivos para ser transmitido internacionalmente, llegará a 190 países en los que la plataforma de streaming está presente. Comenzó a transmitirse en Netflix el 21 de abril de 2017. Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Daum * Hancinema Galería Man_to_Man-tvN-2017.jpg Man to Man-tvN-2017-00.jpg Man to Man-tvN-2017-01.jpg Man to Man-tvN-2017-02.jpg Man to Man-tvN-2017-03.jpg Man to Man-tvN-2017-04.jpg Man to Man-tvN-2017-05.jpg Man to Man-tvN-2017-06.jpg Man to Man-tvN-2017-07.jpg Man to Man-tvN-2017-08.jpg Man to Man-tvN-2017-09.jpg Man to Man-tvN-2017-10.jpg Man to Man-tvN-2017-11.jpg Man to Man-tvN-2017-12.jpg Man to Man-tvN-2017-13.jpg Man to Man-tvN-2017-14.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2017 Categoría:JTBC Categoría:Drama Categoría:Romance Categoría:De 13 a 17 episodios